Un Clan nunca visto
by ayame-122
Summary: Es el primer fanfiction que escribo de naruto esta inspirado en un rpc llamado Clan mashiba dejen sus reviews profavor
1. EL regreso de Ayame y Hiroshi a Konoha

-Han pasado dos meses desde que Naruto regreso con Sasuke a konoha ahora el equipo 7 estaba junto otra vez, un dia mientras que Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se dieron cuenta de que había dos presonas en konoha nunca antes vistas aunque sus bandas ninja era de konoha, esas dos presonas eran de un clan no tan conocido llamado Clan Mashiba los dos eran exactamente iguales sus ojos eran azul claro, el cabello de los dos negro lo único que los diferenciaba era q uno tenia una marca azul hasta la cara y el otro hasta el cuello y también que uno era hombre y el otro mujer se trataba de Ayame y Hiroshi Mashiba los dos eran los últimos de su clan después de que los cazadores mataron a toda su familia ya que era un clan de vampiros muy poderosos ellos habían regresado despues de diez años lejos de konoha entrenando ivan caminando sin darse cuenta que chocarían con Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto ya que se estaban hablando telepáticamente-

Ayame: Onii-sama ahora que estamos en konoha que piensas hacer?

Hiroshi: en primeras vengar a nuestro clan y en segundas buscar aquí a papá

-Su padre de ellos dos también seguía vivo ya que los había abandonado cuando tenían solo 2 años-

Ayame: mm el solo esta escondiendo el tonto de nuestro padre

Hiroshi: Nee-chan no digas esas cosas pero te apoyo en lo que dices

Ayame: que bien

-En ese momento sin darse cuenta Ayame y Hiroshi chocaron contra Sasuke y Sakura, Ayame cayo sobre Sasuke y Hiroshi sobre Sakura-

Naruto: Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme están bien?

Sakura y Sasuke: oigan fíjense

-Hiroshi y Ayame se levantaron y se miraron el uno al otro-

Naruto: oigan por que no dicen nada

Hiroshi: predon por hacer que se cayeran no nos dimos cuenta de que estaban frente a nosotros

Ayame: si lo sentimos mucho

Sakura y Sasuke: ok los predonamos *Sasuke se levanta del piso y ayuda a Sakura a pararse

Naruto: a ustedes nunca los eh visto en konoha déjenme y me presento soy Naruto Usumaki el futuro sexto hokage

Sasuke: yo soy Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura: y yo soy Sakura Haruno y ustedes como se llaman?

Ayame: yo me llamo Ayame Mashiba y el es mi hermano

Hiroshi: me llamo Hiroshi Mashiba

Sakura: nunca había oído de ustedes y por lo que parece son ninjas de konoha

Hiroshi: si

Naruto: oigan por que se parecen tanto? *viendo a Hiroshi y Ayame*

Sakura: *le da un coscorrón a naruto* eso es por que son hermanos baka

Naruto: ya lose pero hay hermanos que casi no se parecen

Ayame: aa eso es por que somos hermanos gemelos

Sakura: gemelos enserio?

Hiroshi: si bueno nos tenemos que ir por que hay cosas que hacer hasta luego*agarra la mano de Ayame*

Ayame: cierto hasta luego

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke: adiós

-Hiroshi y Ayame se fueron caminando caminando haci una parte en konoha donde casi no se vei una puerta la cual tenia un símbolo varios pensarían que era el símbolo del clan Uchiha pero no en lugar de ser rojo era azul ciel y abajo blanco con un punto azul ciel en medio con dos líneas del mismo color ellos abrieron la puerta y entraron y volvieron a cerrar la puerta-

Hiroshi: estamos en casa

Ayame: despues de diez años este lugar ya no huele tanto a sangre como esa noche no lo cress Onii-sama

Hiroshi: si esa noche hace diez años cambio toda nuestra vida

Ayame: si

-Mientras tanto con Naruto y los demás-

Naruto: actuban raro no lo creen

Sakura: solo un poco

Sasuke: no es para tanto aunque lo raro es que nunca había oído el apellido Mashiba

Sakura: que les parece si vamos a la biblioteca a investigar?

Naruto y Sasuke: buena idea

-Haci Naruto y los demás se dirigieron a la biblioteca-

Fin del capitulo

*Adelanto del próximo capitulo*

-Una noche oscura y dos niños corriendo haci su hogar ya que habían esccuachado el grito de su madre-

Ayame: por que están todos muertos

Hiroshi: los cazadores deben de habre encontrado la entrada al clan

*Fin del adelanto del próximo capitulo*

Dejen sus reviews profavor .


	2. El pasado de Ayame y Hiroshi

-Ayame y HIroshi recorrían las calles de su clan que ahora estaba desierto en eso Ayame se paro y se quedo viendo una puerta-

Hiroshi: Nee-chan te pasa algo

Ayame: es imposible no recordar lo que paso hace diez años y mas estando aquí

Hiroshi: no se te ocurra recordar lo que paso si tu recuerdas algo yo también lo recordare

Ayame: pero…es imposible no recordar

Hiroshi: lo se *abraza a su nee-chan*

Ayame: predoname si recuerdo *corresponde el abrazo y cierra sus ojos y empieza a recordar*

Hiroshi: si no importa *también cierra sus ojos y empieza a recordar*

*Flash back*

-Se ve a un par de hermanos caminando hacia donde se encontraba la entrada a su clan los tenían la edad de 7 años ivan los dos caminando felices con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Ayame: Oni-chan cress que mamá nos felicite por que ya somos genin

Hiroshi: si lo creo One-chan

Ayame: que bien mira ya llegamos a la entrada

Hiroshi: si pero huele mucho a sangre no lo cress?

Ayame: si deben de habre ido a buscar algo de sangre alguien del clan

Hiroshi: tal vez mejor entremos

Ayame: si

-Abren la puerta y la cierran y voltean a ver haci enfrente-

Hiroshi: no hay nadie en la calle que raro

Ayame: aa si es muy raro…oye que es ese charco de sangre

Hiroshi: un charco de sangre mejor vayamos a ver

Ayame: si el charco viene de la casa de Sayuri

Hiroshi: ya me di cuenta

Ayame: hay solo decía *empieza a caminar* mejor apúrate a caminar

Hiroshi: si si *empieza a caminar*

-Cuando llegaron a la casa de la amiga de ellos llamada Sayuri se impresionaron a encontrar a todos hay muertes incluyendo a su amiga

Ayame: que…que paso aquí? *en shock*

Hiroshi: están muertos… pero quien los mato *también en shock*

-En eso ellos oyeron un grito a lo lejos-

Ayame y Hiroshi: es grito es de MAMÁ!

-Ellos empezaron a correr haci su casa ya q habían oído el grito de su madre y disparos-

Ayame: por que todos están muertos?

Hiroshi: los cazadores deben de habre encontrado la entrada al clan y ellos deben de estar matando a todos

Ayame: cress q a mamá la mataron? *con lagrimas en los ojos*

Hiroshi: tal vez pero espero que no

-Ellos llegaron a su casa la cual era la mas grande de todas ya que eran la principal familia y también sangre pura, entraron a su casa y lo que vieron era a su madre tirada en el piso con un charco de sangre a su alrededor-

Ayame: MAMÁ!

Hiroshi: MAMÁ! Donde están esos malditos cazadores en este momento los voy a matar

Ayame: yo también los matare

-Los sacan sus auras negras y como en ese tiempo ellos ya tenían sus marcas azules se volvieron negras y sus ojos rojos, ellos en todo su clan eran los únicos con marcas azules ya que en ellos estaban en cerrados unos lobos en Hiroshi el lobo del fuego y en Ayame el lobo o mas bien la loba del agua-

Cazador 1: vaya vaya que tenemos aquí pero si son el par de hermanos y los herederos a ser lideres de su clan

Cazador 2: creo que será fácil matarlos en fin solo son unos niños

Cazador 1: si pero quien sabe

Hiroshi: como se atreven a matar a nuestra familia! *saca su katana*

Ayame: no se los perdonaremos! *también saca una katana*

Cazador 1: serán fáciles de matar tontos niños

Cazador 2: no quedara rastro de ustedes

-En ese momento empezó una pelea entre los cazadores y los hermanos mashiba al poco tiempo los cazadores decidieron escapar ya que no podían con ellos y estaban muy heridos en cuanto desaparecieron los dos cazadores Hiroshi y Ayame cayeron al suelo llorando-

Ayame: por que los tenían que matar ellos no habían hecho nada *abraza a hiroshi*

Hiroshi: ellos nos las pagaran te lo prometo One-chan *corresponde el abrazo*

Ayame: si yo también lo prometo

Hiroshi: será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que alguien venga

Ayame: si solo hay que ir por ropa

Hiroshi: si

-Despues de eso ellos se fueron y empezaron a entrenar duro lejos de konoha y también a buscar a su padre-

*Fin del flash back*

Ayame: Oni-sama predon por hacerte recordar *abre sus ojos llenos de lagrimas*

Hiroshi: si no importa *también abre sus ojos y le limpia las lagrimas a su Nee-chan* Nee-chan no llores si mejor vamos a casa

Ayame: ok

-Ellos se fueron a su casa y cuando llegaron se fueron a lo que era su cuarto y se quedaron dormidos, mientras tanto en la biblioteca Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban buscan algo sobre el clan de Ayame y Hiroshi-

Sakura: creo que encontré algo chicos

Naruto: enserio

Sasuke: encontramos algo

Sakura: si vengan

Naruto: ok Sakura-chan

Sasuke: si si ya voy

-Sakura les enseño un libro lleno de plovo el cual decía clan oculto-

Sakura: este libro habla sobre el clan Mashiba el cual estaba oculto

Naruto: leo Sakura-chan

Sasuke: si que dice

Sakura: ok ok lo voy a leer habre pongan atención

Naruto: si Sakura-chan

Sasuke: si a ja

Sakura: El clan Mashiba es uno de los clanes mas antiguos y muy poderosos los cuales todos sus descendientes pueden ocupar su aura negra para elevar su podre también es un clan vampírico el cual también es muy importan también sus descendientes tienen el sharingan y también pueden ocupar sus ojos azules cuando brillan para ver cosas invisibles para el ojo humano y sus ojos rojos solo los ponen cuando tienen sed de sangre o están muy enojados y solo dos personas de su clan posen marcas azules eso es por que tiene en cerrado un gran podre y solo las que las posen son muy fuerte este clan fue oculto por los ataques constantes que recibía de cazadores

Naruto: woaaa que raro

Sasuke: a un lo único que no entiendo es lo de clan vampírico

Sakura: es lo único que dice y también como es que ellos posen el sharingan

Naruto: y también demonios eso es lo que quiere decir que son jinchurikis

Sakura: por lo que se ve si por que ellos tienen marcas azules

Sasuke: yo creo que hay que seguirlos haci sabremos mas de ellos

Sakura y Naruto: si

Fin del capitulo

*Adelanto del próximo capitulo*

Sakura: a donde iran?

Sasuke: mejor no hables nos pueden oir

Naruto: cierto

*Fin del adelanto del próximo capitulo*


	3. El secreto es descubierto

-Al día siguiente de que Naruto y los demás investigaron un poco sobre el clan Mashiba salieron temprano a reunirse ya que ese día iban a seguir a Hiroshi y Ayame querían saber si era cierto lo que decía el libro que habían encontrado, se quedaron de ver enfrente de la torre del hokage a las 10:00 am ya que llegaron Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron encontrar a Hiroshi y Ayame ya que no sabían donde podían estar –

Naruto: oigan tengo hambre ya llevamos un buen rato buscándolos

Sakura: Naruto apenas llevamos media hora buscándolos y ya tienes hambre

Sasuke: era claro del baka le diera hambre muy rápido

Naruto: no es eso solo que ya me canse nunca los encontraremos

Sakura: en algún momento los vamos a encontrar

Sasuke: mas bien ya los encontramos

Naruto: donde están?

Sasuke: hay en esa tienda de flores

Sakura: que hacen comprando flores?

*Mientras tanto donde estaban Ayame y Hiroshi*

-Ayame y Hiroshi se encontraban comprando unas flores ya que iban a visitar la tumba de su madre ya que no la habían ido a ver durante un largo tiempo compraron las flores favoritas de su madre que eran las rosas-

Ayame: onii-sama cress que le gusten estas rosas a mamá?

Hiroshi: claro que si nee-chan recuerda que son sus favoritas

-Ellos a un no se daban cuenta de que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke los iban sigiuiendo-

Sakura: hacia donde iran?

Sasuke: será mejor que te calles nos pueden escuchar

Naruto: cierto Sakura-chan ellos nos pueden oir

Sakura: ok pero tu también cállate Naruto *susurrando*

-Ayame y Hiroshi iban caminando muy tranquilos hacia el panteón donde se encontraban enterrados los de su clan en cuanto llegaron fueron directamente a la tumba de su madre, Ayame dejo el ramo de rosas pero antes de dejarlo le quito un flor-

Ayame: mamá espero que ya estes tranquila ahora que te vinimos a visitar, ahora te prometemos….

Hiroshi: pero ahora mamá que somos mas fuertes te prometemos…..

Ayame y Hiroshi: vengar tu muerte

-Ellos ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban hay, cinco minutos después se dieron cuenta, lo primero que hiciero Ayame y Hiroshi fue aventar kunais y estrellas ninjas ya que no se habían dado cuenta quienes eran y sin darse cuenta ellos dos por reflejo pusieron sus ojos rojos, Naruto , Sakura Y Sasuke esquivaron las kunais y las estrellas ninjas que les habían aventado –

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura: oigan por que nos atacan?

-Ayame y Hiroshi voltiaron a ver quienes eran los que estaban hay-

Ayame: a son ustedes los sentimos mucho espero que no tengan heridas

Hiroshi: solo fueron algo de reflejo y que hacen aquí?

Naruto: sus…..sus ojos…están?

Sakura: si lo están

Sasuke: entonces si es verdad

Ayame: a de que hablan?

Hiroshi: que tanto dicen?

Naruto: sus ojos están rojos! Que miedo me van a comer!

Ayame y Hiroshi: aaa? *se voltean a ver* maldición

Sasuke: ahora diganos que son ustedes?

Sakura: lo mas seguro es que sean lo que son lo que dice el libro unos vampiros

Hiroshi: vaya vaya con que encontraron ese libro *sonríe de medio lado*

Ayame: unos mortales como ellos se entraron de nuestro secreto *sonríe también de medio lado*

Sasuke: vaya entonces si son vampiros

Hiroshi: Uchiha dime algo te cortaste en el brazo al esquivar nuestro ataque verdad?

Ayame: huele bien su sangre

Sasuke: maldición, Sakura ,Naruto despresémonos haci se tardaran en atraparnos

Sakura: ok Sasuke-kun

Naruto: Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme tengan cuidado

Sakura: tu también Naruto

-En eso los tres tiraron un bomba de humo y aprovecharon en dispersase pero para Hiroshi y Ayame no seria difícil atraparlos-

Hiroshi: yo voy por o demás, tu ve por el Uchiha y no lo muerdas hasta que yo llege cuando lo atrapes

Ayame: ya entendí ahora atraparlos

-Ayame y Hiroshi fueron detrás de ellos, Ayame no trado mucho en encontrar a Sasuke, en el lugar que lo encontró fue en un campo de entrenamiento.

Sasuke: vaya eres rápida y ahora que haras?

Ayame: que hare fácil esto *aparece detrás de sasuke y lo glopea en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente y lo amarra con una cuerda* fue fácil muy fácil ahora lo tengo que llevar a casa

-Ayame abrió un portal haci su casa y se fue con el, mientras tanto con Hiroshi ya había atrapado a Sakura y la tenia amarrada con una cuerda solo faltaba Naruto pero ya lo tenia casi atrapado ya sabia donde estaba, en cuanto lo atrapo lo dejo inconsciente y lo amarro con una cuerda y se fue a su casa abriendo también un portal en cuanto llego vio que Ayame ya estaba hay sentada en un sillón-

Ayame: por que tardaste tanto?

Hiroshi: mm solo por que me quise divertir presiguiendolos

Ayame: *le avienta a Sasuke a un incosiente* que haremos con ellos?

Hiroshi: seria buena idea morderlos haci no dirán nada

Ayame: si es buena idea yo me encargo del Uchiha y tu de los otros dos?

Hiroshi: tu por que al Uchiha?

Ayame: por que yo tomo menos sangre que tu

Hiroshi: a ja

Ayame: no seas quejumbroso

Hiroshi: ok ok

-Despues de eso Ayame saco sus colmillos y mordió a Sasuke y Hiroshi mordió a Sakura y Naruto y despues de morderlos los dejaron en un sillón acada uno-

-Fin de capitulo-


	4. El nuevo despretar

-Después de dos días de estar inconscientes Sasuke y Sakura despertaron y se preguntaban como habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraban y también se preguntaban q les había pasado-

Hiroshi: vaya vaya los bellos durmientes al fin despiertan

Ayame: déjalos por lo que se ve descansaron bien verdad?

Sasuke: alguien de ustedes dos puede decirme como rayos llegamos aquí y que nos paso?

Ayame: pues veras despues de que quedaron inconscientes y los mordimos pasaron 2 días dormidos

Sakura: espera dijiste que nos mordieron

Hiroshi: si por lo que se ve ahora son vampiros ya que no murieron

Sasuke: eso implica que ahora somos como ustedes verdad?

Ayame: algo haci me imagino que deben de tener hambre el desayuno esta en la mesa si gustan pueden acompañarnos

Sakura: pensaba que los vampiros solo se alimentaban de sangre

Hiroshi: también podemos comer comida normal no somos fenómenos solo somos inmortales

Ayame: jaja que gracioso *le pega en la cabeza a Hiroshi*

Hiroshi: auch…. nee-chan por que me pegas *sobándose la cabeza*

Sasuke: ya veo

Ayame: pro favor perdonen a mi onii-sama por ser un grosero y profavor siéntese en la mesa

Sakura: gracias y por cierto que va pasar con Naruto?

Hiroshi: lo mas seguro es que despierte en un rato

-Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a desayunar Ayame y Hiroshi le dieron a Sasuke y Sakura unos frasquitos de sangre los cuales se los tomaron y después del desayuno se fueron a sentar a la sala a platicar-

Ayame: tienen alguna duda sobre la vida vampirica?

Hiroshi: contestaremos todas sus preguntas

Sasuke: si diganos por que están aquí

Sakura: y por que nos mordieron?

Hiroshi: razón por la que estamos aquí es para vengarnos y encontrar cierta persona

Ayame: razón por la que queremos que nos ayuden

Sasuke: y todos los vampiros pueden convertir a las presonas en vampiros?

Ayame: no solo algunos solo los de alto rango como nostros

Sakura: nos pueden explicar eso de los rangos?

Hiroshi: si verán el mundo vampírico se divide en 4 rangos el rango A al cual pretensemos mi nee-chan y yo son los sangre puras los cuales regimos el mundo vampírico, los rango B son lo vampiros nobles como los del consejo de vampiros, los nivel C son los vampiros que tienen descendencia noble y humana, los rango D son vampiros que alguna ves fueron humanos y los rango E o conocidos como nivel E son humanos que nunca tomaron sangre de algún sangre pura cuando fueron transformados en vampiros y se convierten en monstruos

Sasuke: entonces nosotros q rango somos?

Ayame: son rango D pero solo los sangre puras podemos convertir a personas en vampiros y ustedes no se transformaran en nivel E ya que los frasquitos que les dimos era de nuestra sangre

Sakura: y q pasara con Naruto?

Hiroshi: pueden pasar dos cosas que muera por que su sangre se hizo toxica para el mismo o que se vuelva un vampiro

Ayame: lo mejor será q se queden aquí haci no correrán peligro

Sasuke: hay peligros para los vampiros?

Hiroshi: si lo cazadores de vampiros es un peligro

Ayame: sus armas nos pueden matar muy rápido pero en el caso de un sangre pura nop muere muy rápido

-Haci pasaron toda la trade hasta que llego la noche y decidieron descansar un poco para el siguiente dia-

*Fin del capitulo*


	5. La aparicion de los cazadores

-Al siguiente día de que despertaron Sasuke y Sakura, todo seguía Naruto a un seguía dormido lo cual ya los empezaba preocupar y se preguntaban por que aun no despretaba-

Sasuke: oye Ayame?

Ayame: mande Sasuke

Sasuke: cuando va despertar el baka de Naruto?

Ayama: a un no despierta bueno sermos obligados a despertar a Naruto

Sasuke: como piensas despretarlo

Ayame: con esto *le avienta encima un blade de agua a Naruto*

Naruto: kyaa quien rayos me mojo?

Ayame: ya ves al fin despreto en medidas drásticas se usan medios drásticos

Sasuke: ya veo

Hiroshi: NEE-CHAN! q rayos hiciste?

Ayame: solo desperté a Naruto

Hiroshi: a ok

Sakura: al fin despertó Naruto después de tres días

Naruto: a que te refieres Sakura-chan?

Sakura: dormiste tres dias Naruto

Hiroshi: nee-chan ellos están aquí

Ayame: por lo que se ve si están aquí onii-sama

Sasuke: quien esta aquí?

Ayame: los cazadores de vampiros

Hiroshi: nee-chan que hacemos ellos están aquí

Ayame: hay que esconderlos en ya sabes donde

Hiroshi: ok chicos vengan síganme

Naruto y Sakura: ok *siguen a Hiroshi*

Sasuke: yo me quedo con Ayame

Hiroshi: entonces cuídala bien si te vas a quedar con ella

Sasuke: si

-Hiroshi, Naruto y Sakura fueron a un lugar que era un escondite secreto que no se veía a simple vista, Sasuke y Ayame se quedaron parados enfrente de la puerta-

Ayame: que no te vas a ir a esconder?

Sasuke: no me quedare contigo

Ayame: ok espero que no mueras hoy *pone sus ojos rojos y saca su katana*

Sasuke: yo también espero eso *activa el sharingan y también saca una katana*

-En cuestión de minutos los cazadores ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Ayame, aunque aun ella se preguntaba que hacían los cazadores aquí, ella solo pensaba en algo matar a esos cazadores era lo único q tenia en su mente ni se daba cuenta que Sasuke la estaba mirando-

Ayame: ya están aquí

Sasuke: ok

-En eso los cazadore abrieron lentamente la puerta, ya que sabían que ellos se encontraban hay, sacaron sus armas que consistían en una katana y pistola, pero decidieron mejor solo usar la katana ya que se querían divertir un rato en cuanto abrieron la puerta el cambio de humor de Ayame se volvió muy notorio ya que no tenia ninguna expresión-

Cazador 1: vaya hasta que se deciden aparecer

Cazador 2: se habían escondido por mucho tiempo

Cazador 1: oye no tu hermano estaba contigo veo que te abandono

Cazador 2: pobre niña

Ayame: eso creen *aparece detrás de uno de los cazadores y lo agarra del cuello y le pone su katana en el abdomen* digan que hacen aquí?

Cazador 1: maldición cuando apareció detrás de mi

Sasuke: se nota que ni se dan cuenta de lo que sucede por estar distraídos *amenazando al otro cazador con una kunai en el cuello*

Cazador 2: vaya son rápidos, pues verán venimos a matarlos ya que sentimos sus presencias regresar a estos al rededores junto con la de otros tres vampiros

Ayame: creen que nos van podre matar *le corta el cuello al cazador que tenia con su katana* yo no creo que puedan matarnos

Cazador 2: rayos como fue que tan rápido lo mato

Sasuke: creo que solo quedas tu

Ayame: jaja me preguntas como mate tan rápido esta escoria de cazador vaya que si son tontos los cazadores *se puso a reir como si fuera una asesina*

Sasuke: Ayame estas bien?

Cazador 2: se ah vuelto loca conozco esa mirada se ha vuelto loca

Ayame: eso cress *aparece detrás del cazador quitando a Sasuke de hay y le corta el cuello con su katana matando al instante al cazador* dos cazadores menos en este mundo

Sasuke: Ayame que te sucede por que reías como loca?

Ayame: eh? Perdón no me di cuenta *vuelven sus ojos a la normalidad* a veces no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa o simplemente lo olvido

Sasuke: ya veo *se acerca ah Ayame* con que eso paso?

Ayame: si es como si perdiera el control sobre mi y matara a los objetivos sin darme cuenta

Sasuke: no te preocupes no te pasara nada yo te protegeré *abraza Ayame*

Ayame: esta bien pero me dejaras a mi pelear eh? *corresponde el abrazo*

Sasuke: ok creo que debemos limpiar y sacar estos cuerpos de aquí

Ayame: si jajaja *se sonroja un poco*

-Despues del abrazo sacaron los cuerpos alejándolos de la aldea para que nadie los encontrara dentro de konoha, también limpiaron la sangre que había en el piso y Hiroshi y los demás salieron de donde estaban-

Hiroshi: veo que se encargaron rápido de los cazadores

Ayame: si ya es tarde creo que mejor ir a dormir

Sasuke: si

-Todos se fueron a dormir a una habitación que había sido asignada para cada quien ya que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura iban a empezar a vivir con los hermanos Mashiba y tendrían q ir al día siguiente por sus cosas a sus casas-

***Fin del camino***

**Perdonen la demora en subir este cap. Dejen sus reviews pro favor ^^. **


	6. Un dia juntos

**Hola a todos los q leen esta historia perdonen por no subir el capitulo antes no había tenido tiempo pero ahora se los dejo aquí espero que lo disfruten.**

-Al día siguiente de que los cazadores aparecieron Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron ir por sus cosas a las que antes eran sus casas, después de que fueron por ellas se sentaron a desayunar con Ayame y Hiroshi, después deldesayuno Ayame tenia que ir a comprar unas cosas y como Hiroshi no la quería acompañar fue con Sasuke-

*Con Ayame y Sasuke*

Sasuke: y que vas a comprar?

Ayame: comida por que ya se esta acabando con eso de que Naruto come mucho

Sasuke: me lo imaginaba

Ayame: enserio *eligiendo verduras*

Sasuke: si siempre ese dobe se acaba toda la comida que encuentra

Ayame: aa ok *termina de elegir verduras y empieza a elegir carne*

Sasuke: sobre lo de ayer me podrias tu explicar todo eso

Ayame: claro *termina de comprar todo* solo que en otro lado

Sasuke: ok *le ayuda con las blosas de comida*

Ayame: que quieres que te explique?

Sasuke: por que esos cazadores te querían matar?

Ayame: *se para y lo voltea a ver* vamos al bosque y hay te diré todo aquí hay muchas persona

Sasuke: ok

-Haci Ayame y Sasuke se fueron caminando hasta el bosque luego se sentaron debajo de un árbol que los tapaba del sol-

Ayame: veras los cazadores nos quieren eliminar por que nosotros somos muy poderosos pero..

Sasuke: pero?

Ayame: si nos matan tendrían problemas con el consejo de vampiros pero sus ambiciones son casi las mismas ya que el consejo solo nos quiere tener sometidos

Sasuke: ya veo entonces cada quien tiene un ambición sobre ustedes

Ayame: si… algo mas que quieras saber?

Sasuke: si dime por que tienen el sharingan ustedes?

Ayame: es una larga historia la quieres oir?

Sasuke: si

Ayame: ok veras resulta q hace 100 años uno de nuestro clan se enamoro de una Uchiha haci que se casaron y tuvieron hijos los cuales ya llevaban el sharingan heredado

Sasuke: no que era larga?

Ayame: bueno le quite muchos detallas algo mas que quieras saber?

Sasuke: me contestaras si te pregunto que hacen aquí en Konoha

Ayame: ok… ya lo dijimos es para nuestra venganza

Sasuke: venganza de tal vez te pueda ayudar yo también busque un tiempo venganza de alguien y lo elimine

Ayame: *agacha la cabeza* de la muerte de mi familia y mis amigos que pertenecían al mi clan los cazadores solo atacaron cuando nosotros no hicimos nada malo simplemente nos atacaron, alguien les informo donde estaba la entrada y ya sabemos quien pero aun no lo encontramos

Sasuke: *la abraza* se lo que sientes por eso te ayudare sin importar nada

Ayame: gracias *lo voltea a ver y se sonroja*

Sasuke: no es nada *se acerca lentamente a ella y la besa en los labios*

-Ayame correspondio el beso de Sasuke despues de unos minutos se separaron y se fueron de regreso a casa ya con la comida que compraron, ya en la casa ordenaron todo en la cocina y luego se fueron a su habitación de cada uno ( Sasuke se fue a la habitación de Ayame XD)-

Sasuke: Ayame

Ayame: si?

Sasuke: puedo preguntarte algo?

Ayame: claro

Sasuke: quieres ser mi novia?

Ayame: *sorprendida* etto…. Si

Sasuke: que bien

-Haci Ayame y Sasuke se volvieron a besar y se quedaron haci por un buen rato y luego se durmieron abrazandose-

*Fin del capitulo*

**Espero que les guste este capitulo espero pronto subir el siguiente dejen sus reviews plis bye ^. ^ **


	7. Una noche de baile parte 1

**Hola siento mucho no haber subido antes el capitulo pero es que estaba muy ocupada bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 7 de esta historia**

-Era un día como cualquier otro la única diferencia es que dos personas se encontraban despertando en la misma cama ya que la luz del sol les estaba dando en la cara y eso les incomodaba-

Ayame: mmm buenos días Sasuke

Sasuke: buenos días *abraza a Ayame*

Ayame: como dormiste *abraza a Sasuke*

Sasuke: bien y tu?

Ayame: también

Sasuke: que bien

Ayame: mejor vayamos a desayunar

Sasuke: ok

-Después de eso los dos se fueron a desayunar y encontraron a los demás ya sentados en la mesa desayunando, el desayuno fue un poco silencioso hasta que Hiroshi hablo-

Hiroshi: nee-chan llego una carta del consejo

Ayame: y que dice?

Hiroshi: que estamos invitados a ir a una cena esta noche

Ayame: *deja de comer* como que hoy en la noche cuando llego esa carta onii-sama?

Hiroshi: ayer en la tarde

Ayame: y por que no dijiste?

Hiroshi: por que no estabas y cuando llegaste estabas algo ocupada

Ayame: baka me hubieras dicho

Hiroshi: tu eres la baka

Ayame: baka

Hiroshi: baka

Sakura: parecen niños pequeños

Naruto: y te quejabas de Sasuke-teme y yo

Sasuke: cállate dobe

Ayame: baka

Hiroshi: baka

Sakura: ya callense los dos

Hiroshi: hmp y que vamos hacer

Ayame: pues ir a esa dichosa cena y baile

Hiroshi: ok y ellos iran

Ayame: eres baka o te haces pues claro que iran

Hiroshi: aa ok…

Sakura: y para que es esa cena

Ayame: ni la menor idea tenemos pero debemos de ir

Sakura: ok y como se tiene que ir vestido

Hiroshi: de esmoquin los hombres y de vestido de noche las mujere

Ayame: Sakura si quieres vamos de compras yo también debo de conseguir un vestido

Sakura: claro vamos

Sasuke: y nosotros que?

Hiroshi: yo les presto un esmoquin

Naruto: y habrá comida

Todos menos Naruto: solo piensas en comida?

Naruto: es que me va dar hambre

Hiroshi: si habrá comida

Ayame: bueno nosotras dos nos vamos

-Así Ayame y Sakura se fueron de compras a un centro comercial en donde se la pasaron casi toda la mañana buscando vestidos, zapatillas y uno que otro accesorio, cuando regresaron a casa se llevaron la sorpresa de que todo era un desastre los sofás estaban volteados, en la cocina había un pequeño incendio y tirado por todos lados comida pareciera que hubiera pasado un tronado dentro de la casa, pero lo único que no veian eran a los chicos-

Ayame: pero que rayos paso aquí *apagando el pequeño incendio*

Sakura: no tengo idea pero hay que buscar a los que seguro hicieron todo este desastre

Ayame: deben de estar escondidos pero primero dejemos las cosas que trajimos en un lugar seguro

Sakura: si

-Ayame y Sakura fueron a dejar a una habitación todo lo que compraron, luego de eso fueron a buscar a los chicos que los encontraron intentado desenrollando a Naruto de un futon-

Ayame: Onii-sama!

Hiroshi: maldición…..nee-chan como estuvieron las compras? *nervioso*

Ayame: me podrían explicar que es todo ese desastre

Sasuke: bueno veras es que nos dio hambre e intentamos cocinar y no pudimos

Hiroshi: y luego nos aburrimos y empezamos a jugar y terminamos tirando los sofás

Sakura: y como es que Naruto acabo enrollado en el futon

Hiroshi y Sasuke: eso no sabemos es un misterio

Naruto: es que me metí en el futo y me enrede en el

Ayame: pues los tres tendrán que limpiar todo y apúrense que tenemos que salir de aquí a las 9:00 pm

Hiroshi, Sasuke y Naruto: ok

Sakura: y nosotras que haremos Ayame

Ayame: pues que mas que arreglarnos vamos Sakura

Sakura: ok Ayame

-Así Ayame y Sakura se fueron a unas aguas termales que estaban cerca en lo que limpiaban los chicos-

*con Ayame y Sakura*

Ayame: es relajante estar un rato tranquila

Sakura: por que lo dices Ayame?

Ayame: veras siendo una sangre pura hay veces que no tienes descanso para nada y es algo estresante

Sakura: oh ya veo y dime algo Ayame

Ayame: si dime que pasa algo

Sakura: es que nunca eh estado en una reunión como la de hoy en la noche

Ayame: *sonríe* entiendo si quieres te explico todo lo que va haber hay

Sakura: enserio te lo agradecería mucho

Ayame: si veras en esas reuniones esta el consejo de vampiros, vampiros nobles y uno que otro sangre pura

Sakura: ok

Ayame: sirven todo tipo de comida pero de tomar sirven sangre o vino depende lo que quieras tu o puedes pedir agua

Sakura: ya veo muchas gracias Ayame

Ayame: no es nada bueno es mejor que regresemos a la casa para arreglarnos

Sakura: si

-Ayame y Sakura regresaron a la casa y encontraron ya todo limpio y acomodado así que se dedicaron arreglarse cuando dieron las 8:15 pm ya estaban listas así que decidieron ir a la sala, Ayame llevaba un vestido largo de color negro escotado pero discreto, su cabello suelto como de costumbre, unas zapatillas negras de tacón mediano y Sakura llevaba un vestido largo de color azul marino con un solo tirante, zapatillas azules de tacón mediano y su cabello recogido en una coleta baja que llevaba de lado (se me les olvidaba decirles que aquí sakura ya tiene su cabello largo), un momento después salieron los chicos vestidos con trajes negros y camisa blanca la diferencia eran las corbatas, la de Hiroshi era verde, la de Sasuke negra y la de Naruto azul, después de un rato de estar platicando se fueron en una limosina así un destino que no sabían muy algunos pero otros si-

**Perdonen que sea muy corto este capitulo pero lo decidi dividir en dos partes intentare subir el próximo capitulo pronto Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo, dejen sus reviws pro favor**


	8. Una noche de baile parte 2

Perdón por no haber subido este cap. Antes pero fue por falta de tiempo espero que este cap. Les guste

-Ya en la limosina todos iban callados excepto Naruto que ya los estaba colmando a no mas poder y todos sabían que dentro de poco iba terminar golpeado por Sakura o Ayame, las chicas iban viendo por sus ventanas lo que se podía decir una colina invernal, Sasuke iba viendo a Ayame y Hiroshi iba con los ojos cerrados imaginando mil un palabras y todo les que les iban a sermonear el consejo a el y a su hermana-

Hiroshi: es mejor que me dé por muerto

Naruto: eh? Por que?

Ayame: deja de imaginar cosas ni que te fueran usar para experimentos no creo que sean crueles o que nos decidan matar… *sin quitar la vista de la ventana*

Sakura y Naruto: a que se refieren

Sasuke: hmp… ni se por que es muy importante esto

Hiroshi: fácil solo para hacer sufrir a uno poniéndose esta ropa y soportar sermones de viejos inútiles

Ayame: jaja pero vas a suplicar después baka *le pega a Hiroshi en la cabeza*

Hiroshi: ok ok *sobándose la cabeza* solo no seas cruel nee-chan

Naruto: y nosotros que haremos

Ayame: acompañarnos con los viejos locos

Sakura: viejos locos?

Hiroshi: así le decimos al consejo de ancianos, aparte si necesitamos escapar será más rápido y fácil

Sasuke: por lo menos tienen un plan de escape

Ayame: no será divertido improvisar en el momento

Sasuke: entonces será divertido escapar

Hiroshi: exacto..

Sakura: y por donde escaparemos si es asi

Naruto: pues caminando no?

Ayame: por una ventana o ya se nos ocurrirá algo

Sakura: Naruto baka *le pega en la cabeza a Naruto*

-En eso se detuvo la limosina enfrente de la que parecía una mansión muy antigua pero aún conservaba su hermosura aunque tuviera ya muchos años de construcción, los chicos bajaron para ayudar a la chicas a bajar-

Ayame: que escusa inventaras esta vez onii-sama

Hiroshi: mm se disolvió el compromiso?

Ayame: baka espero que pienses algo mejor *se va con Sasuke*

Hiroshi: ok eso intentare

Sakura: qué compromiso Hiroshi-kun?

Hiroshi: *le ofrece su mano a Sakura para caminar juntos* pues uno que obligan a hacer a los sangre pura cuando nacen están automáticamente comprometidos con su hermano o hermana

Sakura: ya veo y ustedes entonces *acepta su mano*

Hiroshi: lo deshicimos hace años pero el consejo aun no lo sabe

-Así Sakura se fue caminando con Hiroshi, Ayame con Sasuke y pues Naruto solo con su sombra, cuando entraron a la casa todo era algo diferente ya que era un poco más hecho a la época el salón-

Mayordomo: se presenta la princesa Ayame y príncipe Hiroshi junto con compañía

-Todos los que estaban en el salón se inclinaron un poco al ver al par de hermanos que al poco tiempo desapareció con los demás para ir a ver al consejo donde de seguro estarían más sangres puras, cuando entraron a sala donde estaba el consejo se veía una mesa con varios ancianos sentados viéndolos-

Anciano 1: como siempre llegan tarde

Hiroshi: no importa en fin somos una familia que tiene el dominio sobre los demás

Ayame: mm no llegamos tarde los demás llegaron antes de la hora

Anciano 2: ya déjense de escusas, ahora explíquense por que esos chicos son vampiros

Hiroshi: este…

Ayame: se estaban muriendo y solo los salvamos

Anciano 3: ya veo, y los cazadores

-En eso Ayame y Hiroshi gruñeron ya que odiaban ser casi interrogados-

Hiroshi: solo nos defendimos eso fue todo *hablando cortantemente*

Anciano 1: no nos hables así o veras las consecuencias

Hiroshi: ustedes no pueden hacer nada contra nosotros se les olvida somos los príncipes de nuestro clan y aparte los que heredamos el control sobre toda la sociedad de vampiros así que ustedes respeten

Ayame: es mejor que dejen para otros su interrogatorio..

Anciano 2: *aplaude* bravo al fin dicen más de 3 palabras leyeron un diccionario o les devolvieron la lengua

Ayame: callese viejo decrepito *hace explotar al anciano con su mente haciendo que el anciano se vuelva polvo*

Sasuke: *se acerca al oído de Ayame* tranquila ya tengo un plan de escape

Ayame: *le habla al oído a Sasuke* incluye matar a estos viejos

Sasuke: mm no

Ayame: *suspira* ok

Anciano 4: veamos díganos que tal va su compromiso cuando se casaran

Hiroshi: el compromiso fue desecho por decisión de nosotros

Anciano 5: no pueden hacer eso que piensan tener hijos de clase baja o que

Ayame: ustedes no saben nada…

Anciano 6: ya que nos queda más que aceptar la decisión de este par

Hiroshi: ya nos podemos ir

Anciano 3: no se irán hasta que nosotros digamos, ahora díganos donde esta su padre

Ayame: no lo sabemos…

Hiroshi: y ni nos importa

Anciano 1: si no nos dicen los obligaremos a hablar

Ayame; eso creen *sonriendo de lado*

Hiroshi: parece que no nos conocen eh perros del consejo *sonríe también de lado*

Sakura: ahora?

Ayame: si

-Sakura en eso avienta una bomba de humo para escapar por la ventana, ya afuera todos subieron a la limosina rápido para regresar a casa-

Naruto: haber tengo una duda porque los trataron así siendo ustedes príncipes

Hiroshi: es simple ellos nos quieren controlar lo cual no lograran nunca

Ayame: antes muerta que obedecer a esos perros

Sasuke: pero no tendrá consecuencia matar a uno de esos ancianos

Hiroshi y Ayame: mm no

Naruto: se toman todo a la muy a la ligera

Hiroshi: tendremos que desaparecer a alguien para que no diga nada de lo que hablamos aurita

Sasuke: ok

-En cuanto llegaron a la casa, agarraron al chofer y lo mataron el cual automáticamente se volvió polvo y después se encargaron de desaparecer la limosina, luego de todo eso se fueron a dormir ya que la mañana siguiente seria un día muy largo-


End file.
